


Dancing for him

by The Mice (Waltzing_Mice)



Category: UNIQ (Band), the untamed
Genre: M/M, Song: Versace On The Floor (Bruno Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzing_Mice/pseuds/The%20Mice
Relationships: Wang yibo - Relationship, xiao zhan - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Dancing for him

  
  
Wang Yibo dancing Versace on the floor.


End file.
